


Petty trick

by Chestnutcream



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnutcream/pseuds/Chestnutcream
Summary: Jeeves在酒吧一眼看上Bertie从此做牛做马×当朋友当医生当管家Bertie耍小聪明某日玩砸憋不住了蹲门口祈求原谅顺利搞到一起的故事





	Petty trick

**Author's Note:**

> 随缘新年神秘礼物季第九季  
> 写给prophet4的礼物
> 
> 许愿要求：  
> 想看现代AU。大佬Jeeves和少爷Wooster，一见钟情也好，夜店相遇也好，宴会也好…
> 
> 当时附言：  
> 看到现代AU就放飞了自我，蹦跳着码完了回头一看要求才傻眼。  
> 码的时候就希望能给两人更多的可能性，而不再单纯陷于腹黑管家和傻白甜少爷的设定，所以OOC是肯定OOC了【喂  
> 希望这篇文没有辜姑娘的期望，或者说，希望你看完能够开心。  
> 感谢某只  
> 她永远是我前进的动力。

Jeeves最终还是被Smethurst拖去了“那个酒吧”。  
“要请你出来聚一下还真是费劲，my lord” Smethurst挤出一个鬼脸“你的时间表简直可以媲美皇室了”  
“你知道的，Smethurst”Jeeves打量了一下酒吧的环境“我的工作性质没有‘按时下班’这个概念”  
“所以当时为什么要离职呢？天知道我有多想念你” Smethurst撅起了嘴。  
“你只是想念有人能帮你分摊一半的病号。说起来，Platt小姐最近还好吗？”  
“当然，当然，她好的不得了。”Smethurst露出了全世界最傻的笑容“我们的婚礼就定在三个月后”  
“恭喜”Jeeves举起酒杯跟他碰了一下，让威士忌滑进了自己的喉咙，随后在吧台昏黄的灯光下眯起了眼睛“酒不错”  
“是吧，我就跟你说！这绝对是附近最好的酒吧了！”他用拿着酒杯的手滑过整个酒吧“你看这环境，这威士忌”  
“还有最好的钢琴师，嗯，我记得。”  
“嗯……….也许换成最特别的钢琴师会比较合适。”  
Jeeves不解地看向他。  
他只是笑，一脸“呆会你自己看”的表情。  
在整个酒吧的灯光被调暗之前他们又闲聊了几句，随后便见一束柔和的蓝光打在了钢琴处，一个年轻男人缓缓地走上了平台，穿着白色的短款西装，黑色条纹西裤，一双可以直接去跳踢踏舞的鞋。  
Jeeves窒息了几秒钟，像一个机器人一样转头看向Smethurst，摆出了一个和善的微笑。  
Smethurst苦笑着拍拍他的肩，示意他看下去。  
那个男人确实出色。细长白皙的手指在键盘上跳跃，翻飞、弹奏出的轻盈音符融进了灯光，溶进了酒精。清亮的男中音从口中不急不缓，似叹息般的流出，淌入人心。Jeeves端详着对方的样貌。浅棕色的蓬松卷发，湛蓝的眼睛，浅粉的薄唇，非常经典的长相。Jeeves低下头，晃着杯中酒，感觉自己好像有点醉了。  
音乐戛然而止，紧接着就是一记重击的声音和女人的尖叫声。再抬头，男人已经被人从钢琴椅上打飞了出去。  
打人者揉着自己的拳头，一脸凶狠地撂下狠话：“下次你就学会离别人的女朋友远一点了！”  
“我的老天，Bertie你没事吧！”一位女士跑过去抱起钢琴师的上半身，然后扭头朝着打人者咆哮“Cheesewright！你疯了吧！我跟你说过我们没什么！”  
“好！好！好！你愿意你就留在着陪他好了！祝你跟你的小情人幸福啊Florence！”打人者眼睛瞪得更圆了，语气尖锐而狂暴，随即冲出了酒吧。  
名叫Florence的女士看了看怀里的Bertie，又看了看已经空荡荡的门口，带着满眼泪水一咬牙也跟着冲了出去。  
Smethurst刚想回头跟Jeeves说：“你看，总是这样”，却意外地被对方甩下一句“你先回去吧”就拿着管酒保要的冰块大跨步地走过去了。  
Smethurst傻在原地，脑子断了线。他是不是出现幻觉了？那个Jeeves？他可不是这种爱管闲事的人？难道………. Smethurst看着不远处的两人打了个哆嗦，抓起外套走出酒吧。他今晚需要早点睡。  
  
Jeeves搀扶着Bertie回到对方位于酒吧不远的家。  
“你要知道，我不总是这样的”Bertie冲Jeeves扬起一抹笑容，随即吃痛地捂住后脑勺。  
“我要是你，我这会儿就会选择老实一点。要知道，你很可能因为撞墙那一下得上脑震荡。”Jeeves不置可否，不断从卧室床上搬衣服出来到沙发上。“一个人生活要有一个人生活的样子，真不知道你平时都是怎么睡觉的”  
“Well…….你刚才才用衣服埋住了我的床”Bertie戳了戳沙发靠背。  
Jeeves在他看不到的角度翻了个白眼。  
“放下那堆东西吧，你是我的朋友，又不是我的仆人。”Bertie眼睛亮晶晶的“过来坐，我们聊聊天。”  
“坐哪？”Jeeves抬起眉毛看他。  
“这”他把衣服往右又推了推，腾出了半个人的地方，自己又往左边缩了缩。  
Jeeves高大的身躯勉强挤了进去，肩膀紧贴着他的肩膀，端坐着。  
“嗯…….你叫什么？”Bertie将自己陷进厚软的沙发里，两手搭在靠背上，翘着腿。  
“一般就礼仪而言应该先报上姓名再问对方吧？”  
“你还真是够死板的”Bertie笑开了“Bertie Wooster，Bertram Wilberforce Wooster”  
“Reginald Jeeves，我更喜欢被称作old-fashioned”  
“OK，Mr. Old-fashioned”  
Jeeves用眼神无声抗议。  
“好吧好吧，Reggie”  
“Just call me Jeeves”  
Bertie撇嘴，拖了长长的音：“Fine——Jeeves——”  
“Bertie”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你太过分了”  
“请原谅我不接受你无端的指责”Jeeves嘴角绽开了一个微笑。  
“怎么会有你这样的人”Bertie笑倒“简直像活在上个世纪”  
“请容我说一句”Jeeves用两个指头捏起他的衣服一角“你的衣物挑选品味也几乎领先现在一个世纪”  
“你就说吧”Bertie抹了抹满脸笑出来的泪水“你是不是想笑死我然后继承我的财产”  
Jeeves环顾了一下周围，认真的思考了一下，然后果断地摇头：“敬谢不敏”  
“为什么？我自认我这屋子还是挺好的啊”Bertie也扭头看了一圈“地段也不错，屋子也很大”  
“可能要收拾一年”  
“够了！Jeeves！我发誓我要是出现什么后遗症绝对是你搞出来的！”  
“如果有出诊费的话？我可以负责售后的”  
“你是医生？”  
“家庭医生”说着Jeeves从名片夹里拿出一张递给他。  
“哇哦，这就解释了很多”Bertie吹了声口哨，放进了上衣口袋“不过我想要的不是‘官方电话’，你懂吗？”  
屋子里安静了至少一分钟。  
“所以这是约会邀请？”Jeeves缓慢地开口。  
“不不不，你不懂的，我需要的是那种随时能联系到的医生。”  
“我记得，不到十分钟之前，有人还信誓旦旦地跟我保证‘他不总是这样的’”  
“Well……….看你怎么定义总的频率了”  
  
最终Jeeves还是在离开前把手机号留给了他。  
这可能是他这辈子做的最后悔的一件事。  
自此他再没有了自己的生活。  
“J……Jeeves，我需要帮助”  
某天夜里他再再再再再次接到了这样的电话，被吵醒的他告诉自己冷静一点，不要带着手术刀冲出去了结了对方。  
“…………………在哪？”  
“就，酒吧旁边的那条巷子……….抱歉”对方的声音非常虚弱，最后干脆消失了。  
Jeeves瞪着手机瞪了几秒，几乎要把牙咬碎，披了个外套，抓着急救用品就冲了出去。  
  
他赶到的时候，Bertie整个人已经基本浸在了自己的血中，脸色惨白，失去意识。入眼尽是鲜红，Jeeves感觉自己的残存理智也要被烧没了。思考了下这里离最近的大医院的距离，Jeeves用止血带简单的处理了下，把Bertie抱在怀里就往Junior Ganymede诊所跑去。  
  
“WT……….” Smethurst揉着惺忪的睡眼打开了快被Jeeves踹坏的大门，看着满身鲜血的两人惊呆了。  
“失血过多，需要输血，Rh阴性O型，建议再配型一次确认”Jeeves一边抱着他往印象里的手术室走去，嘴里一边飞速地说着相关信息“手臂和腿上都有伤口，没有危及大动脉，大概都要缝10针以上。如果还有破伤风抗毒素也打一下。”  
Smethurst呆了一下，狠狠抹了一把脸，转身冲去叫醒护士准备手术。  
  
Jeeves把手插在口袋里，站在诊所外面看月亮。将冰凉的冬日空气吸入身体里，又缓缓吐出，看它们成雾状消散。他已经这么站了两个小时，身上被血污染的部分冻得硬邦邦的，手也被染上了暗红色。他快感受不到自己的四肢了，心脏的跳动却在这种情况下越发鲜明。Jeeves喜欢在这种情况下思考，跟着思维走，不用一味地强制自己理性。  
  
他想起了上一次他看见Bertie这样倒在巷子里，但没有这么严重。  
也是某个深夜，他一个电话把Jeeves叫起来。看Jeeves匆匆赶到的时候，Bertie撑起了身子轻轻地笑了：“好像老是麻烦你啊，Jeeves”  
“知道就努力减少出事的次数吧”Jeeves摆弄了下他的关节，看他的脸皱成了一团“忍一下”  
“忍什————————艹！！！”  
Jeeves猛地把他脱臼了的胳膊还原了。  
“你，就不能，提前，说，艹，一声，医生大人”Bertie疼得直抽气，话都没法连贯着说下去了。  
“作为医务工作者，不应该只医治伤痛，也应该让患者从精神上记住下次不要再犯类似的错误了。”  
“你，这，就是，歪理，你个，流氓，医生”Bertie压抑着牙间的颤动，瞪着他。  
“不客气，患者小朋友”Jeeves笑出一个完美的弧度“以后请谨慎交友”  
  
也有应邀，去他家里做客。  
Jeeves往往坐不到5分钟，就无法忍受的站起来开始帮他收拾。  
Bertie往往是带着伤的，就要么瘸着腿蹦跶着跟他屋里屋外地晃悠，要么就倚在沙发上偏头看他，嘴里不闲着：“要帮忙吗？”“真的不要？”“我真的很想帮忙”“看在我这么诚恳的份上？嗯？”  
Jeeves看着成堆的可以直接穿去马戏团的衣服本身就很闹心，干脆随便抓一件套到他头上，让他闭嘴。  
Bertie也不生气，也不脱下来，只闲闲笑道：“你就要这么谋杀掉你亲爱的朋友吗，医生”  
  
Jeeves也曾好奇过，为什么一个酒吧的钢琴师，能住得起这里的房子，能每次都把他叫来之后还支付大笔的出诊费。  
于是他利用人脉调查了一下，出乎他意料的，这个不修边幅的男人还是个多金的贵族。  
他也没想着隐瞒：“我以为贵族选择的生活方式会更……….优雅。”  
“我也以为剑桥医学院的学生不会放弃私人诊所的优渥薪酬而跑去当家庭医生。”  
Jeeves偏头看着他。  
“干什么”他硬着口气“许你调查我，不许我调查你？跟你讲我也是有人脉的。”  
Jeeves思考了两秒钟：“那个在酒吧把你揍飞的警察？”  
“Well…………”  
  
没有任何人照顾Bertie，但他还不会做饭。  
甚至不会烧水。  
“你是怎么活下来的？”Jeeves皱着眉头把他推到一边，重新把水灌进了水壶。  
“你别看我这样！平时我可是…………嘶，疼”  
Jeeves抓了架子上的烫伤药膏给他抹到手指上，并命令他不要乱碰。  
于是Bertie像僵尸一样伸直双臂在他旁边，给做饭中的他捣乱。  
Jeeves被像夹娃娃一样的卡到了Bertie怀里，Bertie略低着头，只抬起眼睛笑着看他：“这位先生，请交赎金”  
Jeeves稍微往后退了一步，用木铲子敲了他的头：“想吃饭吗？”  
“想”  
“旁边蹲着去”  
“哦”委屈。  
  
Bertie喜欢弹琴和唱歌，但Jeeves不行。  
他是可以弹琴的，但是唱歌是他从小的痛。  
他甚至不想听到自己张嘴后发出的声音。  
他跟Bertie说过一次又一次，但是对方每次都像没听过这个说法一样。  
依旧拉他坐在钢琴前，一个音一个音的带着他唱，耐心的仿佛另一个人。  
某天他再一次说出自己不适合唱歌之后，Bertie转向他，露出了他最认真严肃的表情。  
“也许你确实不适合唱歌”  
“你一定不知道自己平时说话的时候的音调有多么美妙”  
“简直就像朗诵一样，却比朗诵更感染人心”  
“对，这么说起来，我应该也不适合钢琴”  
  
Jeeves喜欢歌剧，话剧，画展，一切高雅的艺术。  
Bertie不弹琴的时候宁可用Switch玩一把马里奥赛车。  
他带Bertie去看过一次歌剧。  
Bertie靠着他的肩膀睡了大半程，他相信前面的小半部分还是碍着他的面子才没有睡。  
感受着来自肩膀的细小颤动和压力，Jeeves憋笑憋了很久。  
  
他去Bertie家实在太频繁了，后来他干脆在那边放了几本斯宾诺莎的书。  
Bertie不会真正意义上毁坏它们，不然Jeeves向老天发誓，Bertie不会活到现在。  
只是，每次Jeeves在翻开它们的时候都会发现新惊喜。  
有的时候是画在便签上的他的简笔画像。  
有的时候则是用纸把几页书黏在一起，写着几个大字：“咬我啊”作为报复。  
有的时候书签的地方夹的是一页新的食谱，在角落画着小小的笑脸，写着“做给我吃吧”  
  
虽然Jeeves不想承认，但很多个时刻，都给他一种错觉。  
They’re more than a friend.  
  
Smethurst从大门走了出来，撞了一下他的肩。  
“你看上他哪？”  
“你看上Rhoda哪？”  
…………………………………  
“你欠我一次”  
“你们的婚礼旅行我出钱”  
Smethurst的下巴掉到了地上：“你，你，你出钱，你还知道你在说什么吧？”  
“嗯”  
Smethurst用看恋爱白痴的眼神看了他一会，随后无语的回去了。  
Jeeves看着地上用脚尖挖出的一个小坑，叹了口气。  
真影响智商。  
  
Jeeves一直没回家，直到Smethurst出来叫他，说Bertie醒了。  
Jeeves迈步走进病房，冷着脸。  
Bertie因为麻药的作用还有点晕乎乎的，看见他傻笑了一下，用虚弱的声音说道：“Hey”  
“这次的出诊费不便宜”  
“我知道”他努力地把手伸到对方衣角“你怎么穿着睡衣就出来了？”  
Jeeves拎着他的手腕给扔回床上：“家里供暖太好，热”  
Bertie傻笑地更厉害了：“承认吧，你是爱我的”  
“你会交到新朋友的”Jeeves笑得像个连环杀人犯。  
“好啦，我开玩笑的。”Bertie垂头“谢谢”  
“嗯”  
  
术后的恢复期，Jeeves干脆直接搬到Bertie家睡沙发。  
你不能让一个病人出不了门还没饭吃不是？  
于是Bertie更兴奋了，至少比Jeeves一个长期睡眠不足的兴奋。  
天天围着Jeeves转个没完，Jeeves只觉自己仿佛突然多了个小他6岁的儿子。  
“Jeeves，Jeeves，我跟你说”Bertie兴奋地用没事的那只手端着马克杯从厨房出来。  
结果跟Jeeves撞了个满怀。  
两人都被泼了一身热咖啡。  
Jeeves扶了下额头，赶紧帮对方把T恤和牛仔裤都扒了，接着是自己的。  
“亲爱的甜心”一个妇人的声音从门口传来“我来看你了”  
然后三个人就僵在那了，两个裸男和一个穿着貂皮的女士。  
过了很久，Bertie的姨妈先开了口：“我说，亲爱的，我虽然不反对你的性向，但是你不能老用这种过度刺激的方式来介绍你的男朋友吧？”  
Bertie偷偷瞥了Jeeves一眼，发现对方比看到他重伤的脸色还要难看的时候，心里咯噔一下。  
“这位女士您可能误会了，我并不是他的男朋友”Jeeves青着脸捡起衣服套回身上，然后凑到Bertie嘴角轻吻了一下“亲爱的，钱记得打到之前的账户上，下次见了”  
然后头也不回地走出了屋子，不管身后的“你你你！你真的是欠管教了！”“Dahlia姨妈！真不是这样！你听我解释！”对话。  
他仰起头看向电梯的灯，感觉眼睛有点酸。  
  
Jeeves不知道自己到底在生气什么。  
也许是对方选择耍这种小聪明，而不是靠坦白来拉近他们的最后一步。  
或者说对方对两人之间的关系只是一时兴起，他并没有那么看重。  
或者说是那个又字，还有别的男人。  
不管怎么样，他真的很生气。  
但他也在等待对方给他一个解释。  
另外设置的铃声足足有两个星期没有响起。  
Jeeves的睡眠质量更差了。  
Stoker小姐担心地看着他：“Jeeves，你该给自己放个假了”  
Jeeves青着眼眶收拾着用具：“没事的，小姐，我需要的是一个答案”  
  
终于在某天晚上，他在自家门口看到了穿着正装的，可怜兮兮的蹲在角落的Bertram Wilberforce Wooster。  
Jeeves瞥了对方一眼，掏出钥匙打开房门，自己先走了进去。对方在门口犹犹豫豫，直到他假装要关上门的时候才呲溜一下滑了进来。  
Jeeves脱下自己外套，挂在衣架上，然后坐到沙发上，挑起一边嘴角，眼睛里却毫无笑意：“来说说看吧？”  
Bertie站到沙发和电视间，低头盯着他的眼睛，毫无畏惧：“I love you”  
Jeeves闭着眼睛，长出了一口气：“Too late”  
看着对方窘迫而悲伤的样子，Jeeves气消了大半。在对方不解的目光中，他走到对方面前，脱下了对方的西装，又解下了领带，然后用它们捆住了对方的双手。  
“让我告诉你，激怒一个医生是多么不明智的选择吧”他凑到Bertie耳边轻声说“Bertram”  
并成功的感受到了对方的颤栗。  
  
他的手轻巧地滑过Bertie的耳缘，脖颈，胸膛，小腹。游走在所有性感带，却又不给对方带来更直接的刺激。  
“Sir，请问这样你还满意吗？”Jeeves用他“美妙的声调”调戏着对方的耳朵。  
Bertie已经勃起多时了，但每当他略微软下去的时候，Jeeves又会用恶劣的手段让他硬起来，就这么不上不下的吊着他。  
“继续”Bertie用覆上一层薄薄水雾的眼睛看着他，似乎想看透他的内心“做任何你想做的”  
Jeeves像对方看着他那样看着对方，然后低下了头，轻咬对方的乳尖。  
Bertie缩起了脚趾，压抑着自己的声音。  
“我们来玩个游戏吧”  
“什么”  
“不要射出来”  
Jeeves从床头抽屉里掏出了润滑剂和避孕套。  
  
Bertie本来是觉得还可以忍受的。  
即使对方做的再细致温柔，冰凉的润滑液和扩张的手指还是带来了些许不适。  
直到对方突然按揉起了前列腺，还整根吞下了他的阴茎。  
Bertie整个从床上弹了起来：“Reginald！”  
Jeeves单手把他又按回了床上，含糊不清地应答着：“我的名字可不是安全词，sir”  
随后上下吞吐着，手上更加快了速度。  
Bertie快要被快感逼至绝境，挣扎着在床上扭来扭去，白皙的皮肤泛起粉红色，张嘴不停喘息着。如果不是不想在Jeeves面前丢脸，他可能已经喊叫出声。他捏着Jeeves手臂的胳膊不断颤抖。他真的，快要承受不住了。强加在身上的快感，和强加快感的那个男人，这一切都让他疯狂。很快，他浑身肌肉绷紧，整个人成了弓字型，然后，释放了。  
他躺在床上，身上的汗和脸上的泪一起淌下：“为什么？我是真的爱你”  
Jeeves被几股接连射进喉咙的液体呛到了，不断地咳嗽，嘴角也挂上一丝白色液体：“你垂涎我这么久，还不允许我报复一下？”  
Bertie最大程度地撑起身子，震惊地看着他：“所以你是说………”  
“嗯”  
“所以我们……….”柔和的目光  
“嗯”  
“来吧”Bertie往床上一躺，伸展开两条腿“随便上”  
Jeeves笑着解开了他手上的束缚，递过了安全套。  
“来吧，帮我戴上”  
Bertie搂住他的脖子。  
“来填满我吧”  
  
Jeeves难得的睡了个好觉，直到闻到松饼的香气才醒过来。  
他披上睡袍，揉揉眼睛向厨房走去。  
意外的看到对方穿着围裙拿着铲子正在烙松饼的样子。  
对方见到他像受惊的小动物一样后跳了一步，然后尴尬地笑了一下：“voilà~”  
Jeeves抱手倚墙笑着看他。  
Well，他现在有了一个爱耍小聪明的男朋友。


End file.
